In Your Dreams
by PsychoRandom
Summary: Malfoy has been terrorising a girl and her friends since the first time they met. What happens when one gets a chance on revenge?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 1

'What is it that drives me mad, guys like you that I never had…'

'Oi, you!'

'Wha- oh, what now, Malfoy?'

'Didn't you know it's the first sign of madness to talk to yourself?'

'I'm on the 4th sign of madness already - talking to you'

'You think you are so funny don't you… filthy mud blood'

'At least my father didn't make a living by killing innocents'

'I'd watch my tongue if I were you'

'Why? Will you get your precious daddy to set Voldemort on me?'

'Do not say the Dark Lords name!'

'Oh grow up, Malfoy. He's hardly going to come walking round the corner and kill you for simply hearing his name now, is he?' I snapped back sarcastically.

Malfoy sneered at me, but I could see a slight look of conflicting emotions in his eyes. He cast a final dirty look at me then whipped round and stalked down the corridor to his common room. I watched him go, resisting the urge to go after him but failing miserably. I had won the fight, and I wanted to rub it in.

'Hey, Malfoy!', I called after him. He spun round, and glared at me.

'What now?', He said abruptly.

'Aren't you forgetting something?'

'What?'

'Usually you curse people when they are smarter than you'

'Are you asking for a duel?'

'Well, if you insist…'

Malfoy reached for his wand, a curse on the tip of his tongue. He raised his hand, but then realised he couldn't find his wand. He searched quickly for it, then glared at me.

'Looking for this?' I said teasingly, producing his wand from my pocket.

'How... what... Give me back my wand!'

'Calm down, I just want to teach you a little lesson about respect, then you can have your wand back...'

Malfoy tried to look apathetic about it, but inside, he was shaking. Without his wand, he felt powerless. He stared at me through emotionless grey eyes and audibly gulped as I started to approach him. He remembered all the cruel things he had ever done to me and my friends, and how I had sworn I would get revenge. Most of the time it had been child's play, shouting insults across at each other in the classrooms and casting simple hexes when the professors were looking the other way.

However, one day in our 5th year he went too far. He had rounded up a group of Slytherins, and they cornered one of my friends, Natasha. They had used a number of unidentifiable, evil curses on her before a teacher finally found them, and then they had fled, leaving Natasha sobbing on the floor as the spells slowly wore off. A couple of them were expelled, the rest got several weeks of detention. Malfoy somehow managed to get away with only a single bout of cleaning the trophy room, as apparently he had not cast any spells. A week later, I heard him boasting that he was the one who had used one of the unforgivables on Natasha. After that, the rising malice between us became dangerously strong.

As I got approached him, he tried to back away. He eventually came to a wall, and realised there was no escape. He looked towards his wand longingly. I smirked, knowing full well I was going to enjoy this. I stepped up so I was right in front of him, then I rested my hand on part of the wall above his shoulder. I put my other hand on his chest, and leaned in closer, so he could feel my breath. He looked scared, and I felt… empowered. For a moment while I was holding him, an unexplained but interesting thought crossed my mind.

It was a very gothic scene to look at. Blood, whips, chains, and every tool a bondage freak could wish for. Malfoy was spread out, naked, on a bed. His arms were handcuffed to the bed posts, and there I was, in a gorgeous little dominatrix outfit. I was currently playing with hot wax, on Malfoy's chest. It looked like I was defiantly having fun while getting my revenge… but so was Malfoy. He had a look of sheer pleasure on his face, as if this was what he dreams were made of.

I shut my eyes, and gave my head a quick shake to try and rid me of those thoughts. Me and Malfoy? That would just be wrong, right? It would certainly be getting revenge for everything he had done. I would be causing him pain, and sure as hell would enjoying it. However, Malfoy did not look as if he was feeling sorry for what he had done. He was just looking seriously turned on, from what I could see. I cast a quick glance over him. Even now, just in his robes, he was looking quite cute. Wait, actually beyond cute. Totally gorgeous in fact! But it would still be wrong. He was supposed to suffer. I wanted revenge, I wanted him to be sorry for torturing an innocent girl.

I looked him over again, and copied the sneer that I saw him with so often. I leaned in even closer, and whispered in his ear,

'So, how do you want to pay?'

'Do you take cash?'

'Very funny, Malfoy', I practically spat his name out, covering for my earlier desires, 'Now, I need to think of a suitable punishment for you'

I turned around and sat down on the floor, leaning against the cold opposite wall to Malfoy. He was still slightly weary of me, as I was still holding his wand, pointing it towards him. We stayed in that position for several moments, then I sighed and placed his wand down next to me. He seemed to relax slightly now that there wasn't any immediate danger, but that just made him cocky again.

'Why don't you just run off to Potter and get him to sort out your little revenge plot?'

'And why don't you go and screw yourself?'

'Because it just wouldn't be right if you weren't doing it for me'

'In your dreams, Malfoy'

'More like in yours, Watson'

'You wish'

'No, I know'

'Excuse me, sorry? Care to explain?'

'Oh, did I forget to mention?'

'What?', I sighed, aspirated.

'Father has been giving me private lessons'

'On what? Being a total arsehole or does that just come naturally?'

'On exploring peoples minds. All I need is to be touching the person, and as you had so kindly placed your hand on my chest, your mind was like an open book. Metaphorically, of course. You did look good in that outfit, though sadly I really can't see it happening in the near future'

'So you can look into the future now as well? Well, I really hope it never does'

'Don't lie to yourself, Watson. The I'm-a-sweet-angel look really isn't you'

'If we are on the subject of looks, maybe you shouldn't put on whole tub of gel onto your hair every day, you might look less greasy'

'Maybe you should look at yourself before you judge anyone else'

'I could say the same thing to you'

'Don't get too upset over the fact that you are only a mud blood and I'm a pure'

'That makes you sound like a bottle of water, and the only thing I will be upset about is the fact that I never got to perform the bat bogey curse on you'

'I wouldn't try it if I were you. I don't think it would have matched those red suspenders very well'

Malfoy laughed mockingly, then picked up his wand from beside me and walked off, leaving me sitting there feeling sick from the thought that Malfoy could read minds. 


End file.
